Razgriz's Cross Examination
by Blu Razgriz
Summary: A little Q&A, in case you wanted to get to know me.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. So, since everyone else seems to be doing it, and I've got a bit of time to kill, I figured I'd finally create my own Q&A session for you all to ask me anything you'd like.

First, I'll set the tone by divulging some info about myself.

First, my name is Blu Razgriz (I wouldn't share my real name, since it's unwise to do so), and I've been a member on FanFiction since January 13th, 2013. As for my pen name, you all know what Blu is, but if you were unsure what Razgriz is, I shall enlighten you.

Razgriz is the name of a mythical entity in the Ace Combat world (specifically Ace Combat 5) that is known as both a demon and a hero. In the game, the story goes like this:

"When the world witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself. First, as a dark demon."

"As a demon, it uses it power to reason death upon the land. Then it dies."

"However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns. This time, as a great hero."

Now, I could go into the entire plot of Ace Combat 5 (and I'd love to), but I'd rather not bore you. If you are interested though, check out the "Razgriz", "Wardog Squadron", and "Circum-Pacific War" pages of the Ace Combat Wikia. They'll tell you all about the story behind Ace Combat 5.

Anyway, that's how my name came to be.

Now, moving onto myself. If you didn't know, I am 21, and I do live in Nevada. You've got a one in three or a one in six chance of guessing where I live, depending on how good you are at geography.

I'm a very reserved person. (Which is quite ironic given what I'm doing here)

I love debating people.

I'm a bit of a smartass (and am proud of it).

I'm incredibly intelligent (ask me what my favorite scientific field is. I personally like the theory of Quantum Retrocausality, though the idea of a closed time-like curve is incredibly fascinating).

I like to learn. A LOT.

I'm fiercely loyal to my friends.

I'm INCREDIBLY selective with friends. I can count on two hands the friends that I regularly communicate with.

I'm a huge introvert. You can drop me in the forest or mountains for weeks on end, and I'd spend my time exploring or researching.

I'm a huge adrenaline junkie. I've already gone skydiving, and now the next logical thing is to go BASE jumping.

How about my interests?

First and foremost, I LOVE AVIATION. Aircraft and flying in general have always had a special place in my heart. I've already become a private pilot, and now the next step is to join the US Air Force.

I'm a huge fan of the Ace Combat series. In fact, it's my all time favorite game. I own every game in the series, including the PSP ones, and have completed EVERY one on Ace difficulty.

I have an enormous passion for all things military (specifically, the US military). The way we fought, our use of tech in conflict, our battle tactics, etc. However, Air Combat Maneuvers and next gen fighter aircraft are my top favorite thing to research.

I'm hugely interested in science, specifically astronomy. Astronomy in my opinion is such an intriguing field of study, and there's nothing like taking a high powered telescope out into the desert (or countryside, depending on where you live), and looking up in wonder at the myriad of gorgeous and scintillating objects across the cosmos.

I love firearms. Going out to the desert and shooting off tons of weapons is a great way to celebrate your second amendment right. If I had to pick a favorite style of weapon, it'd be sniper rifles. The skill and precision required is incredible.

My favorite music genre is video game OST's (Soundtracks). Ace Combat and Halo are my favorites. Unfortunately, today's music is so bad that I've all but stopped listening to it. However, Rock was my favorite mainstream genre.

And finally, I'm a huge gamer. My favorite games, aside from Ace Combat, are Halo (Combat Evolved to Reach), Call of Duty, Battlefield, Trails (HD, Evolution, and Fusion), and Just Cause.

Anyway, now that you know a little bit about me, I'll give you guys the opportunity to ask me what you want. I only ask you follow three rules.

1\. No spamming with the guest review. I have enough things in my inbox already, so I don't feel like sifting through 50 fake or spammed questions to find the actual questions people ask.

2\. I have no issue with any kind of profanity. However, questions regarding sex, role-playing, racism, hate speech, and politics are off limits. I WILL NOT answer any that fall in these categories.

3\. Finally, do not be afraid to ask questions that you want to ask (aside from the aforementioned). Asking questions is the greatest way to learn.

I await to see what you guys want to know.

Razgriz Out


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, a modest turnout it seems. I might have to keep away a while longer this next time to see if others join in. It's nice to see that at least some people are interested.**

 **Now, as I believe, questions are the single greatest flashpoint of both intelligence and controversy. So, why not continue on this, and while we're at it, I'll throw you all a curveball. After answering your question, I'll go ahead and take your question and ask you it or something similar. Sound good?**

* * *

 _monsterjamvadim ("Vadim"):_

Umm, not exactly a question, but I agree. I actually think the F-22 is the greatest air dominance fighter in the US Air Force inventory. It's preemptive strike ability, cutting edge aerodynamics and fly-by-wire, outstanding thrust-to-weight ratio, etc. really make it a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

 _Nightfly123 ("Nighthawk"):_ **"What got you into Rio in the first place?"**

A good question. Honestly, not much. When I first saw the trailers for Rio, I was rather dismissive. I saw it as just another animated movie. Only until after I saw did I realize how much I liked it. I can't really explain why or how I liked it so much, but I just did. Maybe because I like flying and it played into my passion, or that the acting was really good and had a nice theme, I don't know. But that's just how it came to be.

So now for my question. How did you get involved with FanFiction? Specifically the Rio Archive.

* * *

 _Spiros the Chained ("Corinth")_ **"Would you rather be mortal and die normally, or be immortal and experience the future that awaits mankind?"**

Easy. Do you want the long or short answer?

Short, immortal.

Long, I'd like to be immortal, since I'm fascinated by not only the thought of how technology will progress, but also seeing how humanity deals with their ideological differences. Being able to explore the cosmos would be unparalleled in terms of awesome, and I'd love to be a part of it.

Also, immortal means unable to die. It doesn't mean that I can't end my existence if I want to. If I'm tired of living, all I really have to do is something like throwing myself into a black hole or a quasar. The intense heat alone would do it, but if not, the crushing gravity would tear the atoms in my body apart, effectively killing me instantaneously.

As for you, would you rather know how you die, or the exact date and time?

* * *

 _Lowknave ("Mobius")_ " **Have you ever read the Guardians of Ga'hoole series? Or watched the movie Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole? If you had, what do you think of it?"**

To answer your first part, sadly, no. I'd rather not talk politics openly, since this political season is particularly divisive. However, I'd love to talk to a fellow Trump supporter/dissenter in PM (*Remaining impartial and keeping political views unknown*).

Actually, I'm such an open minded person that if you want, you and I can talk about the most controversial topics affecting the country, and I won't disparage you if you have a different opinion. I hope the same can be said of you if my political views and ideologies are different from yours.

As for your real question, I have not seen or read Guardians of Ga'hoole. However, I have heard of it, since Bluetech told me that that's how he joined the Archive. I've never really thought of seeing the movie or reading the book, though I might in the future.

For my question, have you played Tom Clancy's Endwar or read the book? Also, I'd love to hear a military question that you have for me.

* * *

 **Okay, so there's my first set of responses. Now, as for my longtime friends such as Bluetech, Assassin's Creed Master, Ricardo the Black Hawk, etc. you may ask why I'm doing this. I'll be happy to inform you in PM, since not everyone shares the same point of view of you that I do, and may have harsh opinions of you.**

 **I'm not trying to criticize or point fingers, just state facts and keep this friendly. I don't want this to turn into a hate filled area. I prefer to remain impartial and fair in public, but if you want to get to know the real me, talk to me in PM. Just don't expect me to spill my secrets right off the bat. It takes a lot to gain my trust.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the unpleasantries at the end, but it's necessary more. Anyway, I await to see more.**

 **(P.S. To anyone who is or was a fan of "Lost", I've got some good news for you. I've recently freed up more time, and soon I will continue that story.)**


	3. Time Travel: Disastrous or Amusing?

**Okay, so here I am again (kudos if you can finish the lyric and know the song and artist). No use apologizing for delays, since I find it pointless. How about I just cut the chatter and get on with it. That seems good. So let's get to it.**

 **(P.S. If you can guess the nickname scheme for this one, good job. And hold off Knave, I know you know what it is.)**

 **Monsterjamvadim:** _("Foxhound")_

 **"Who is your favorite Rio character?"**

Easy, it's Blu. To me, it's more than just because he's the protagonist. No, like him, I too am a highly intelligent introvert, who is absolutely content being alone with nothing but silence. Like Blu, I could spend hours reading books, learning things online, and further augmenting my accumulated knowledge.

However, that is not the end of how Blu is similar to me. I'm also fiercely loyal to friends, family, and those I love, and I'm willing to do anything to keep them safe.

I guess where I start to divert from Blu is that unlike him, I'm not afraid to back down from things, and I'm an extreme adrenaline junkie. I've already gone bungee jumping, flying, and skydiving. All things that Blu wouldn't do.

My Question:

 **Who is your favorite character in games or movies?**

I've gotta choose Rico Rodriguez from the Just Cause series. He's a master of many things, including flying, driving, shooting, demolition, etc. Plus he's got an epic Wingsuit to traverse terrain with.

 **Jugalpratimdas:** _("Flanker")_

Response:

1: Surprisingly, it might actually be the Red Tailed Hawk. Living in Las Vegas, I see a lot of them, and they're visually striking. Their vibrant red feathers with black bands are stunning. And the way that they soar on the desert thermals is so graceful. I've always had a soft spot for the birds of prey, and I think the Red Tailed Hawk is my favorite.

2: It depends on a few factors. One, what kind of eagle are we talking about? Golden, Bald, Harpy, F-15C? Also, some pigeons have an evolutionary adaptation to deal with pursuers. Many have a white area of feathers above the base of the the tail that can confuse attackers when it flies around.

Either way, I'd probably choose the eagle given my previous statements about birds of prey. Though I wouldn't want to hurt the pigeon, given how I wouldn't hurt any animal, and I have a few as well.

As for my question:

 **If you could acquire any species of bird in the world regardless of the CITES status, which would you choose?**

I'd choose a Hyacinth Macaw, since they're absolutely gorgeous, and very large birds.

 **Lowknave:** _("Berkut")_

 **"What country during the Cold war most interested you in their military aspects and capabilities?"**

First off, it's nice to know there's another Endwar fan here. I personally (and predictably) like the JSF, given the fact that I like their vehicles and the fact that the US is geographically isolated, which makes it easier to defend. Plus their Artillery and Gunships are the best.

As for vehicles, I like upgrading the C1A5 Archon (Command Vehicle), AH-80 Blackfoot gunships, Pioneers (Engineers), and M880 Spartans (Artillery). I also prefer the 14th Assault Battalion.

As for your question, I've gotta go with the US, more specifically, Lockheed Martin.

Back in the late 1940's, Clarence "Kelly" Johnson (Lead Designer and Lockheed Executive) knew that the US would need the ability to perform reconnaissance on the Soviet Union. This need then led to the creation of the branch of Lockheed known as Skunk Works, and more importantly the Lockheed U-2 spy plane.

As we all know, the U-2 was excellent at first at spying on the Soviets. It's altitude ceiling of over 75,000 feet kept it well out of range of anti-aircraft fire. But Kelly Johnson knew that the U-2 needed a replacement. And this was reaffirmed with the downing of Gary Powers over the Soviet Union.

About 3 years before that, in 1957, Johnson began work on the RS-71 (yes, that was the correct designation at the time). To keep the Russians from knowing what it was, the US called it the YF-12 during development, so it seemed like a fighter.

Unfortunately, the US needed titanium for it, since flying at altitudes of 135,000 feet at speeds of over 2,500mph would create temperatures in excess of 3,000 degrees on the leading edge surfaces. Ironically, the world's main supplier of titanium was the Soviet Union. So the CIA negotiated a deal through several proxy companies to acquire the material needed.

However, in order to get the funding needed, President Lyndon Johnson at the time needed congressional approval for a budget. So as he was discussing the project, he mistakenly called the RS-71 the "SR-71", which to Kelly Johnson's approval, became the new designation. So with the production approved and the budget established, work on the new SR-71 started.

Using the new J58 engines (which my grandfather worked on), coupled with the ability to fly at the edge of space, the SR-71 was capable of out running and out flying any Soviet missile that came its way. Using this ability, the "Blackbird" gathered vast amounts of intelligence on the enemy, and their capabilities. Unfortunately, with the advances in satellite technology, the Blackbird was used less and less. By the 90's, the SR-71 was only briefly used in the Gulf War, and in 1998, the Blackbird was officially retired.

My other favorite part of Lockheed was that after their merger with Martin Marietta to become Lockheed Martin, they began work in the ATF (Advanced Tactical Fighter) Project in the 1970's to create a plane to eventually replace the F-15. This culminated in 1994 in a competitive fly-off at Edwards Air Force Base between their YF-22 Raptor and Northrop and their YF-23 Black Widow.

During the competition between the two at Edwards, the US Air Force decided that the YF-22 with the Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 had the best performance and maneuverability, although the YF-23 was stealthier. This lead to the Raptor being being approved as the new ATF, and was soon given the designation F/A-22, in recognition of its attacker abilities. However, this was changed to the more current F-22A designation.

The original plan was for over 750 F-22A's, but due to budget cuts and delays, that number fell to 187 fighters, each costing approximately $138 million. Though in recent months, there have been talks in the government about building more F-22's for the US Air Force inventory. Incidentally, the F-22's first combat debut was in Syria in 2014 attacking Al-Assad's ground forces.

Whew, that was a lot. I could go even further and talk about the things that NASA did, but I don't want to bore you. If you want to hear, I'd gladly indulge you.

Now, for my question:

 **What was your favorite war to study and why? (Has to be a war where fighting was involved. The Cold War doesn't count, since it wasn't really a war.)**

Mine has to be Operation Desert Storm in 1991. It was an awesome display of the US military's "Shock and Awe" ability, and was a swift, decisive blow against Saddam Hussein and the Iraqi military.

 **Spiros the Chained:** _("Terminator")_

 **"If you had a two-use time machine, which era would you visit?"**

Hmm, well given what I know about the physics both on the physical and quantum level of time travel, I'd say that I'd like to go forward to a point in time where a multi use time machine exists, since I could go wherever I want.

Going off on a tangent, I'll explain why time travel is not only possible, but actually has no repercussions.

 **[!If science intimidates you, please skip this section!]**

According to the most current laws regarding spacetime and parallel universes, we could be living in an infinite number of universes where every single possibility in the universe has played out, but we are bound to the current iteration of this universe. However, like a film on a tape reel, it's possible to visit previous "images" in the universe.

Now, many people point to the butterfly effect and the grandfather paradox as the bane of time travel, where changing one tiny thing could alter the present, and if you went back in time to kill your grandfather, you'd cease to exist, so you couldn't kill him, so you would exist, etc. etc.

However, time can really only go one way. But that's not say that you can't bend and warp spacetime. The genius of Albert Einstein was that he realized time and space aren't separate and isolated entities, but rather two things that are intertwined and malleable forces in the universe. (I promise none of this is from Wikipedia. This is all my own collected knowledge of the topic)

We can find evidence of this near or in high gravity events, like black holes. As you get nearest to a black hole, its immense gravity bends and warps spacetime, to the point that if you watched a space probe fall into it, you'd never see it fall in since the probe's time to us would stop when it hit the event horizon.

Now, if the hypothetical probe could continue to the very center of the black hole to the singularity, it would reach something called a "closed time-like curve", which is basically a ring of infinite mathematical points that you can enter and then exit at a point before you ever entered. So theoretically, the probe (or you) could enter and then leave at a time before it, the black hole, or even the entire universe existed.

So why is this relevant you might ask? Well, this notion of black hole physics states that it's possible that the universe itself makes natural time machines. So it's not impossible to create our own.

Another interesting thing is that the universe itself has a sort of failsafe when it comes to time travel. Remember when I said that time only flows one way? Well, that means that even if you changed something in the past, time wouldn't suddenly restart, but would actually be the catalyst in that event.

The universe takes what you did, and either overwrites it, and keeps what happened historically the event, or it takes what you did and makes that history.

Like if you went back and killed Hitler, the universe would see that as the way time went, but it wouldn't change anything. Besides, the idea that by me killing Hitler, the world would instantaneously change seems highly impossible. Is the world just going to instantaneously change to the people in the present? I think not. So no matter what you did, the timeline stays intact.

 **[Big scary science segment concluded]**

So, in short, I'd go to a point where I get a better machine. In doing so, the possibilities on what I could do are limitless.

Besides, with a better machine, I could do some of the really cool things I've thought of, like taking an M1A1 Abrams tank to the Revolutionary War, or going back to ancient Rome with basically a Juggernaut suit and an M249 (from Modern Warfare 2) and seeing what happens.

If it had to be a one time use, then (assuming I can see into future time periods) I'd like to go to a point when humanity becomes an intergalactic species.

As for you:

 **If there was one advance in technology made available to you that wouldn't otherwise be in your lifetime, what would it be?**

I'd personally choose the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine from Halo (Specifically the one on the UNSC Infinity, or maybe just the Infinity itself). To those who aren't familiar with Halo, it's better known as a Slipspace Drive, and it enables you to travel across galactic distances faster the light. Such technology could take you from the Earth to the opposite side of the Milky Way in mere days or hours, instead of over 25,000 years at light speed. You could foreseeably go from our galaxy to the Andromeda Galaxy in less than a year, rather than 3.3 million years.


End file.
